Running From Memories
by Native Knight
Summary: Missing scene from Junkyard Dog. With Michael's help, Kitt must confront his memories to overcome them.


_Running from Memories_

_Missing scene from Junkyard Dog. With Michael's help, Kitt must confront his memories to overcome them._

I wrote this a while ago, but just now got up the nerve to post it. XD It's just a short scene that takes place just before Kitt's second test run on the track, when he and Michael are preparing to go out onto the test course. As always, please review!

Also, I do NOT own Knight Rider. If I did, the series might never have ended!

* * *

"Must it be now?" Kitt complained. "Maybe my brake lines still need fine-tuning. Michael, I think my alpha circuit may be having trouble. Perhaps we should go back to Bay Three and fix it first."

The two were alone in the garage, as Michael scraped the last bits of sticky tape residue that had remained on the scanner from when Michael had taped it off to repaint Kitt. The residue was unimportant and would cause no harm if it stayed on, but Michael wanted Kitt to be perfect for his second run on the testing track. Bonnie and the others had gone out to prepare the track, leaving Michael and Kitt alone for a while.

Michael sat straight to glare at the scanner. The red light was nervously skimming from one end of the bar to the other. "No," he said firmly. "Bonnie did the whole once-over thing on you this morning. You're as perfect as you've ever been, pal." His voice softened. "We've just gotta push through this. Keep it together, pal. I know you'll be okay."

"But Michael, if something malfunctions on the track, it might cause damage beyond repair. I don't think I'm quite ready to do it today."

Michael took a deep breath. "Yeah, you are," he muttered. "You aren't gonna get off that easy. You kept me going when I didn't want to more times than I can remember. I'm just returning the favor."

"Michael, it is not simply that I don't want to do it," Kitt snapped. "I'm only concerned that it may undo everything you and Bonnie have worked on for the past month."

"But it won't," Michael replied stubbornly. "I know it as well as you do, Kitt. You're ready. You are perfect."

"Not perfect, Michael," Kitt objected. "You saw how easily I was destroyed. It could happen again if we're not careful. Maybe…maybe you should do it without me. I won't blame you if you want to go in and leave me behind. I know now that I am not as indestructible as I thought I was." He paused, the silence making Michael wince. "I don't know if I still can give you the protection I'm supposed to. I will understand, Michael."

Michael's eyes narrowed. "No," he said again. "I wouldn't imagine doing any of this without you, Kitt. You're my partner. I can't do it alone. We're a team, Kitt. We work together to help people. And I promise not to let that junkyard dog hurt you again."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kitt began, but he stopped short.

Michael grinned. "Liar," he muttered under his breath, knowing full well that Kitt would hear him.

"I beg your pardon! I do not lie, Michael. I am a computer. And while I can be rebuilt, you cannot. I don't think me being there would be a wise choice."

Again, Michael glared at the scanner. "Cut the crap. I'm not going in without you. I know you can do it."

Kitt didn't answer for a moment. "But I don't," he finally muttered, in a voice so quiet that Michael barely heard him. "I couldn't even protect myself. I can't be expected to protect you too, Michael. And I don't want anything to happen to you." He paused. "Michael? May I ask you something?"

"Of course. What?"

"Is it wrong to feel afraid?"

"Heck, no!" Michael exclaimed. "Of course it's not. Being scared isn't anything to be ashamed of, pal."

Kitt didn't say anything.

When the AI didn't reply, Michael went on. "You know, I was pretty scared back there, too."

"You were?" Suddenly the AI sounded a bit surprised. He hesitated briefly. "Why?"

Michael shrugged. "Because I knew that I might lose you. For a while, I thought that I had," he admitted. "You're important to me, Kitt. To tell the truth, you're part of who I've become. I can't imagine myself without you. Honest. I didn't want to lose you."

Kitt hesitated again. "I'm…I'm all right, Michael." But something in his voice gave him away.

Michael frowned. "Yeah…yeah, I know, pal." He sighed.

Long pause.

"Is…something wrong?"

"No, no…everything's fine, Kitt. We'll both be fine."

Long pause.

"Do you truly believe that, Michael?" Kitt asked quietly.

He bit his lip. "Yeah, 'course."

"I don't need my voice stress analyzer to tell me that you don't truly believe that. We've known one another for far too long." Kitt sounded quiet and worried.

In response, Michael's voice formed a quiet firmness and determination. His soft gray-blue eyes burned into the nervously pacing red light. "Yes, I believe it, Kitt," he murmured firmly. "All right, we may not be totally okay right now. But we will be. We will be. I promise." He began to stand up.

"Michael, I don't think that I can do this," Kitt admitted softly, so softly that Michael almost didn't catch it.

Michael stopped. "What are you talking about? Of course you can."

"I wish that whole night would go away."

"It can't, pal. It happened, and we've got to face up to it sometime."

Kitt's voice sounded small when he replied. "I trust you," he whispered. "I just don't trust myself."

"Listen to me," he said gently. "Hey, Kitt, listen. I told you, I won't let them hurt you again."

Michael swore he heard Kitt swallow. He let Kitt process this for a while.

"But what if we can't stop them? What if they hurt you? I can't…Michael, I can't let anything happen to you. You know that. I don't think…"

"You're thinking too much," Michael broke in with a small smile. "Now, are you ready to go out on the test track, partner? Show off for me and Bonnie and the rest of the team?"

Kitt hesitated. "I hope so," he mumbled. "Will you be there? With me, I mean, on the test track?"

Michael flashed him a grin. "You kidding? You aren't going to go one more step without me, I promise. I told you that _we_ are going to do this until we get it right, didn't I?"

Kitt's tone held a relieved tremor. "Thank you, Michael. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Yeah, I do," Michael chuckled. "That's why I'm doing it. Now, are we ready, or what?"

"We're ready!" Kitt replied, only a hint of his previous nervousness evident behind his otherwise enthusiastic tone.

"All right!" Michael whooped. "Let's go burn some serious rubber!"


End file.
